Cloned!
by Trouble143Holly
Summary: A story about Artemis when he comes back from Limbo. He dicovers Argon and Sool and together and EVIL, with advanced technology in their hands. Can they manage to stop Sool or not? READ TO FIND OUT! HxT by the way! Happy reading!


Mitchi and Artemis

Mitchi and Artemis

Chapter 1

_Fowl Manor, nearly three years after Artemis Fowl the second's disappearance._

The door bell rang.

"Coming!" Mitchi said before running from the dining room to the door. She was surprised at who she saw out side, Butler.

"Hey Butler, what you doing here? Oh, and if you're here for Mr. Fowl, than you can come back later coz he's gone to France with the twins and Mrs. Fowl." She said smiling.

"No, I'm not here to see Mr. Fowl. I'm here to introduce _Master _Fowl." He said

"Master Fowl? What do you mean by _Master Fowl_?" she said, confused.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thank you" Butler said entering the house. Behind him, a boy followed. He looked a lot like Mister Fowl and he was barely older than Mitchi herself, maybe in a year or so.

"Mitchi, this is Artemis Fowl _the Second._" He said

"Huh? Did you just say, Artemis Fowl the second? Wasn't he supposed to be in some time tunnel or something?" Mitchi said, totally confused now.

"Yes, but for Artemis here, it felt like a couple of hours."

"Nice of you to join us back in our world Arty." Mitchi said.

"Thank you." Artemis said, than "Arty?"

"Yes, Arty, that's what everyone here, calls you."

"Everyone here?" Artemis asked.

"Must you repeat everything? Yes, _everyone here_. Ya' know, your parents, the twins. Or don't you know about the twins?"

"Yes, I do know about the twins, but who are _you_?"

"I'm Beckette's care taker."

"Who's what?"

"Beckette, you little brother. There's another one named Myles, but he's like you, or so I've heard. And I'm his care taker, ya' know, the person who plays and all with him, and takes him everywhere so he doesn't die of boredom in this house."

"Right. Artemis, this is Michelle Robins, but everyone calls her Mitchi. Mitchi, this is…" Butler said, before she cut him off.

"I know, Artemis Fowl the second." She finished for him, grinning. "Come on, you must be tired, Arty." She than said to Artemis

"Yes, I am very exhausted. How do you know about the time tunnel?" he asked her as they went up the stairs and Butler left.

"Well, Butler told us all. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl didn't believe him, thought he had gone mad with guilt. But I thought it added up, with every thing in your room."

"Where is my room?"

"Where it used to be, where else? I'm the only one who cleans your room as it doesn't need much cleaning. So, it'll be fit when you arrive, which you did now, so go take a shower and I'll get you something to eat." She said.

"I can't believe you're doing all this, you're barely 13." He said, frowning

"I'm going to be 14 next month, as a matter of fact. No older than you, I think. So, go take a shower. Oh, and do you eat pasta?" she said innocently, which clearly said _'if you don't do as I say, I'll make you do, so do it for your own good!'_

"Right, I'll take a shower and yes, I do eat pasta."

"Good." She said and left Artemis alone in his room.

After taking a shower and putting on clean clothes, Artemis was already beginning to feel himself again, apart from the hazel eye thing. He went down to the dining room and saw food there. He went and started eating. Halfway through his meal, Mitchi came in.

"Hey, need anything else?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, I need some answers." He answered, putting his spoon down.

"Not what I expected, but go on."

"Ok, what happened while I was gone?"

"Umm, I really don't know that much, Arty. I started at the nearly 2 months ago."

"So, where you from?"

"Dubai."

"Why are you in Ireland, how did you even get the job?"

"Well, actually, I was at this thing of my mom's. It's like a show for childhood creativity. So, my mum had to go to go some where urgently, and with none of my sisters there, the responsibility went on me. So I conducted it, and, well, you're parents saw me and saw how responsible I was and how much Beckette liked me. So they asked me if I was interested in being a care taker, and I said that I couldn't because I had school and friends there. But I came, for Beckette, he was driving me crazy!" she explained.

Artemis just nodded.

"So, how are my parents like?" he asked after a while.

"Oh, they're fine. A bit shaken up after your disappearance, but they've managed. Don't you ever do that again!"

"Do what?" he demanded

"Disappear just like that."

"Well, it wasn't my choice!"

"Whatever Arty."

Artemis opened his mouth to comment, but shut it as he heard a bang. After a moment, a team of LEP officers came in and shot two darts at Artemis and Mitchi. They both went unconscious before they hit the ground.

Chapter 2

Mitchi regained conscience in a highly bright room. She then realized she was strapped to a chair. Who did what this time? She thought as she tried to un-strap herself.

"It won't work." A voice said in front of her. She looked up to see a tall _thing _with pointy ears, brown hair and electric blue eyes.

"That's obvious." She replied. Somehow, she could tell he was a high officer or whatever. There was this thing in him that said that whatever he ordered would be obeyed. But she could feel that he was calm.

"So you're calm now?" he said.

"How do you know?"

"It shows in your face."

"Ok, then, for your kind of information, I am anything but calm. _You're_ very calm, by the way." She said.

"Right, so, we need some answers."

"Why does everyone need answers form me?! What am I, an answer machine?"

"Calm down, it's just a couple of questions."

"Uh-huh, easy for you to say, you're not the one answering!"

"Look, they're simple enough questions, alright?"

"Right, ok go ahead, like I can stop you."

"No, you can't." Trouble said, smiling.

"How do you know about fairies?"

"Butler told Mr. and Mrs. Fowl and I was there. The others didn't believe him, obviously."

"But you did?"

"Duh, it all adds up."

Suddenly, another fairy comes from behind the first one. This one is a centaur, than another one comes, a tall thing with wings, and more things like the first one, which Mitchi was guessing was an elf. But that's beside the point. There were too many different emotions around her; fear, calmness, smugness, etc.

Than everything blacked out for Mitchi, and all the emotions disappeared.

……………………………………………………

Slowly, Mitchi opened her eyes. She saw the elf who questioned her and Artemis.

She stretched her hands and one went for Artemis and the other for the elf. The elf ducked it expertly but Artemis wasn't so lucky. He got hit on the head.

"Ou…" he started but then thought he was too sophisticated to say 'Ouch', so instead he said "I mean, that hurt."

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." Mitchi said, than punched him. "That one I meant."

The elf started laughing.

"You know you're the second person who actually hit Artemis and got away with it." He said laughing.

"Who said she got away with it? I could fire her." Artemis said.

"No, you can't" Mitchi replied.

"Yes, I can."

"Yes, you can, but there'll be no use because if you fire me, Mr. Fowl will rehire me, because Beckette likes me too much to let me got without a reason."

"Fine, but is there a reason you punched me or did you do it just for the heck of it?"

"No, because you're probably the reason we're here in the first place!"

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Why else would fairies kidnap us? I don't know any of them and you've wrecked havoc with and to them. Even so, why am _I _here?"

"You know about fairies?" the elf asked. Now she could sense he was worried and there was fear there as well. Damn this stupid thing. She was becoming an emotion sensor.

"Yes, Butler told us."

"Ok, who else knows?"

"No one, just the three of us."

"We might have to mind wipe you."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm gonna expose you or something. We're not all Artemis Fowls."

"Yeah, I suppose not." The elf said laughing. "Oh, by the way, I'm Trouble Kelp, Commander of Recon."

"Yeah, I've heard of you, you're the elf who leaded Retrieval One, right. You're Grub's brother."

"Yes, I'm half sprite. And I don't think Butler knew so much." He said the end bit in a suspicious tone.

"Alright, I read Artemis's diary."

"You what?! But how? I encrypted it! It has a password." Artemis said

"And with what I've heard about you, there was only one password you would use at that moment. 'Aurum potestas est' Gold is power, very much your personality, don't you think, Arty?"

Trouble burst out laughing.

"I like this girl." He said between laughs.

"Right. Why are we here anyways?" Artemis said.

"Well, you remember Sool?"

"How could I forget that stupid gnome?"

"He teamed up with Dr. J. Argon and they started advancing the cloning device. Now they can clone humans, so we have to catch them, and we thought that this girl was a clone. Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

Just than, a centaur burst in the room.

"How's the Mud Girl?" it asked.

"Don't call me that, centaur." Mitchi snapped

"Why is that, Mud Girl?" he shot back at her.

"Because, we don't give you fairies names like that. We don't call you mud creatures. It's rude."

"Whatever, Mud Girl."

"Shut up."

"Mud Girl." It said just to annoy her.

Suddenly, an apple came and rammed itself into Foaly's mouth. Trouble burst out laughing again. But Artemis noticed that Mitchi's head moved along the apple.

"You did that how?" he asked her.

Then, everything came back to Mitchi."

"My great grandmother."

"What about her?"

"Every three generations, the magic is inherited. I inherited her power of moving things with my mind."

"How come no one ever knew?"

"I just found out myself."

"Weird, buts that's the least of out problems at the moment." Foaly admitted.

"What happened?" Trouble asked.

"We located Sool." Foaly said regretfully.

"So, that's supposed to be a good thing, right?" Trouble asked, hopeful.

"Normally, it would be, if we didn't locate him in the midst of human politicians."

"D' Arvit! Foaly, go get Retrieval One and Major Holly Short. Gosh, if not fairy politics, than he goes for human politics. What the heck was that fairy thinking?"

"He was probably thinking that if he couldn't get into the Fairy Council than he'd become a Member of Parliament then vote for his presidency or something. He probably cloned himself into some human politician form, and sent it among politicians." Mitchi answered, as Foaly bolted out the door.

"But Foaly tracked him down and followed him all the way."

"Yes, but if he went into his house and when he got out, did Foaly see his face?"

"Yes, I saw it myself."

"But are you sure it was _him_? I mean, the clone would like him with HGH and rounded ears."

"You know an awful lot." Trouble said with a smile.

"Thanks, I try." She replied.

Just then, her cell phone rang.

_I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future _

_Even if you fail_

_I believe in--_

Mitchi picked up her phone.

"Mitchi."

"Hey, Mitchi, where are you?" it was a boys voice.

"Hey, Jake, I'm out."

"Where out?" the boy named Jake asked.

"Just out." Mitchi answered.

"Well, ok. Are you coming tomorrow night or not?"

Oops, Mitchi thought. She had forgotten all about the movie.

"Yes, we are."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Yes, 8's fine."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye bye."

She disconnected the call.

"Looks like someone's got a date." Foaly said.

"It's not a date, a whole group is going for a movie, so wanted to go as well. Is that illegal down here?" snapped at him.

"Oooh, angry." Foaly said

"Ya think?"

"Why though."

"No reason. Can I go back now you know I'm not cloned?"

"No, I hate to beak this to you, but we could use your powers." Foaly said, making a face as if he was about to get hit.

"See, that's why! This will probably take a few days at the most and I'll miss the movie!"

"Chill, it's just a movie." Trouble said.

"It's not that! This the first time this month I'm going out with my friends and now I'll have to inform them I'm not coming." She said sadly.

Foaly took pity on her. Poor girl.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to go. I'll make sure of that." Foaly said in a reassuring voice. Something that didn't happen very often. It was just that the girl reminded him of himself when Trouble kept him late and he had a date with Cabaline. Of course, he used to fight but the girl had no choice, and she was new, not knowing anyone that well.

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiight." She replied in a disbelieving voice, streching the I

Then Holly came in.

"Heyy! What are you all doing here? What are we going to do about Sool?" she asked the last one for Mitchi.

"Holly, calm down. We'll try to do something about Sool." Trouble said, trying to calm the elfin major.

"Try? How can you just try? We _have _to stop him, no matter what!" Holly said. It was hard to calm down now that Sool had turned evil and had Dr. J. Argon with him. Just plain terrible!

"Hi, so you're Holly Short?" Mitchi said.

"Yeah, you are….?"

"Mitchi Robbins."

"Oh, yeah, Beckette's care taker, or whatever, right? What are you doing here?"

"How do you know that? Some people thought i was cloned!" Mitchi replied, throwing Trouble a angry glance.

Then, a pixie came in and said

"Sir, we know where Sool and Argon are."


End file.
